Unmentioned Memories
by ZeRoyalViking
Summary: What happened before Jack became Jack Frost? Here are the unmentioned memories of Jackson Overland and his family, follow the memories of the young boy as he grows up in the small village of Burgess, Pennsylvania with his sister Mary and his Mother. Rated T, First Published Story on and I hope you enjoy! Tips are welcomed! Cover by ShionXeriawind on DeviantART! Updates on Friday!
1. Check Under the Bed

**Authors Note: I had a friend look over this in my English class, who happen to love Rise of The Guardians as I! She helped clean up the grammar and spelling, though it was only on paper and messy so it was kind of hard to read with my sloppy hand writing and red ink all over the page. Please excuse for any mistakes! ^^; **

Chapter 1 "Check Under the Bed"

It was silent, in the middle of the night. Darkness all around, some cabins had a faint orange glow coming from the cracks of the logs and the few windows that labeled the homes of small and large families alike.

It was always peaceful in the village of Burgess, Pennsylvania. The small village carried different people from different places, few were from England or from the overseas, they seemed to come from within the states instead. But that didn't matter, everyone lived in joy and the children got along, well at least most of the time.

The moonlight shone down upon the village, bathing it with a pale white light that seemed to bring comfort to the people even as they slept in their beds. In one tiny cabin at the edge of the Burgess Village, twelve year old Jackson Overland had just fallen asleep from his long day of herding and working on the fields, he snuggled under his white blankets and plopped his head down onto his pillow before closing his eyes, already falling into a decent dream that seemed to repeat over and over in his mind ever since he could remember. It only seemed to be fifteen minutes of sleep before Jack woke up to a familiar voice of his young sister, Mary Katherine Overland.

"Jack..."

He continued to remain silent, too tired to even mumble out a single word.

"Jack!"

"Hmm..." he finally mumbled into his pillow, not bothering to look up into the hazel brown eyes of his sister, who clutched her soft pink nightgown in her tiny hands, shivering from the cold in the room.

"JACK!" she yelled once more into his ears, finally getting the older boy to look up at his little sister.

He leaned onto his elbows, looking over at the small girl as she knelled onto the scratchy wooden floor of their bedroom, still gripping onto her nightgown top as she looked up into her brothers eyes, a scared expression written on her young face.

"Hmm- What is it, Mary?" he asked, his voice thick and his vision a little bit blurry with the sleep that clouded his chocolate brown eyes. After what seemed like an hour of silence, Mary finally blurted out "I can't sleep!" as she looked up at her brother, pleading him to rescue her from the nightmares she was scared to encounter. These always seemed to happen during the summer time and when their mother was away, which bothered Jack way too much. He simply plopped his head back down on his white pillow, ignoring his sister.

She would have to fall asleep, eventually.

"Hey!" she yelped, shocked as her brother sighed into his pillow, his face blocked completely from her sight.

"Then count sheep." he finally mumbled out from under his pillow, not moving a single inch as he spoke out.

"It doesn't work!"

"It _always_ works."

Mary remained silent, finally letting lose of her faint colored gown as she leaned onto her brothers bedside and stared at him with wide eyes, what could she say to that? She didn't like to argue with him, but being siblings it always happened whether she liked it or not.

"Why not, Mary?" he finally mumbled again, cracking his shoulders as she replied,

"Because...I can't find Mr. Rogan," Great. Her teddy bear was missing, Jackson knew that she had always slept with the thing snuggled under her arm, and she never took it outside in fear it would be taken by one of the girls of the village or that she would loose him forever. It had happened once already, on Christmas day at the town church once. Her best friend, a blonde girl named Anne, who was a year older as well, had a obnoxious brother who had grabbed the fluffed bear and ran off with it, mocking Mary as she ran in the deep snow to get her beloved snuggle buddy. How could she loose him in the small log cabin?

"Count sheep without him then."

Was he insane, how was she suppose to do that!? She had never slept without her bear by her side, Mr. Rogan was like a safety blanket to her, "I can't! And...And...And...I heard _something_!" she looked back to her bed across from Jack's, blankets on the floor from her tumble in the darkness as she made her way to her brothers side earlier when she woke up with Mr. Rogan missing, "Under my bed!" she mentioned quickly, gasping in shock at her brothers sudden reply, "It must be the boogeyman..."

She froze for a minute, unsure of how to react to her brothers words as sweat ran down the sides of her tiny face, she put her lips into a tight line and shivered in the chilled air before climbing up the tall bed as he one leg dangled over the edge. What if the boogeyman grabbed her? Or even worse, what if he ate her? She heard stories before, though their mother told them to ignore the children. She was too terrifed to ignore those words of their mother as she hung on tightly to the bed sheets. She looked back at her small bed, the black glow from it haunting her eyes as Jack reacted immediately to his sisters actions. His tired brown eyes, or at least one eye, opened and a pale face quickly left the comfort of the fluffed pillow.

"Mmm...What are you doing?"

"P-Please Jack...He-He's under my b-bed."

"I was _joking!_" She didn't believe in him, her eyes told him that as she looked sternly up to her brother.

"He's going to eat me, though!"

"He doesn't do that..."

_"How do you know?"_

Jack's temper finally broke, opening both his eyes as he stared at his sister with a hint of anger gleaming in his eyes, in a tired and slow motion he brought his pointer finger up and pushed it against Mary's lip, "OK. Enough."

He stated simply before continuing as his sister kept her eyes on his, being quiet as he continued "You're going to wake up the whole entire village!" he whispered roughly as he looked at his sister, seeing the sweat gleam off her face even if the room was cold. He almost regretted mentioning the boogeyman, but he didn't say so as he continued without thinking, sleep seeming to talk for him as he cleared his throat to continue his talk.

"Look...I'm suppose to be babysitting you since we're alone tonight, and I had a really hard day."

"I've been cutting wood the whole morning, then I took the goats up to the mountain which is a two hours long trip walk in the hot summer sun, without including the time I've spent up there!" he sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking back at his silent sister, "In short, I'm really_ really_ tired."

Mary almost whimpered at her brothers scolding, almost wishing she never bothered him as she simply replied with a small o_kay_ as she looked down at the sheets, not brave enough to look at her angry brother. She climbed off his bed and sat on the floor, beside her brothers bed, leaning against the post as she put her face into her knees and began to sob.

"I'm sorry..." she repeated as she continued to let tears fall onto her nightgown, Jack watched with wide eyes as he realized what he had said to his sister and how rude he was towards her, he put his three fingers against his forehead as he let out a small sigh before he looked back down at his sisters back.

Mumbling a few words, he got up from his warm bed, reaching down towards his sister and hooked his arm around her thin waste while hoisting her up onto his lap as he let out a little smirk, "All right!" Jack looked down at her worried face while he beamed down a smile and locked his eyes into her hazel ones, fear was written on her face clearly but her eyes were filled with great surprise. Never had her brother gotten up to check for monsters, she never bothered him before because their Mother, Mrs. Jessica Overland, always did it before they went to sleep, but with their Mother gone and Mary sent to bed early she had never wanted to bother her big brother about it. Until tonight, of course.

"Let's go see what's under your bed!" he let his white teeth flash in a heroic manner as she let out a slight giggle when he placed her on his spot and pulled the blankets up over her frail frame, but as soon as he got up from his bed she let out a gasp of breath in panic,

"B-But Jack!"

"It's fine!" he waved his hand in the air back at her, walking towards her bed as the floor creaked from the weight of the thin tall boy, "I once chased a wild dog away. Compared, the boogeyman would be a piece of cake!" he stated as he got down to his knees to check under her small bed.

Jack smiled as he looked under the dark bed, reaching his pale arm as the blue sleeved shirt caught on a loose nail of the bed and it was snagged, but he simply ignored the small tear as he reached for the familiar shape of the object under Mary's bed. Soon he let out a small chuckle, getting off the floor and dusting his pants as he pulled the object into his sisters sight, it sure wasn't the boogeyman!

"It's not the Boogeyman, Mary. It's just Mr. Rogan!" he smiled, watching as his sister jumped down from the tall bed of his and jogged over to her brother, reaching for her brown stuffed bear and hugging it tightly in her thin arms with tears of relief of her face.

"Now, let's get to bed."

**END! This is based off the comic I saw on called "Counting Sleep" by the fantastic Rilguia! Take a check at it, I just couldn't help but write about it for first chapter of my story of Jack Frost before he became the Guardian of Fun and Spirit of Winter. :) I hope you enjoyed...**

**Rise of The Guardians (c) William Joyce **

**Counting Sleep (c) Rilguia **

**I am not going to sell this or use it in money/print out copies in any way shape or form, blah...**


	2. Mother's are Special

**A/N: Thanks for the favorite, follow, and review. Here is Chapter II, sorry for any mistakes and the oddness of this chapter. I had a rough day today and I think I was a little distracted, but eh...Here it is! A mother's day chapter :) In the wiki, and movie, Mrs. Overland sounds like a caring mother, hard working too since she doesn't seem to have a husband around, etc. So she deserves a break :) Now I'm going to eat supper (Wait, I already am) and enjoy myself some...Xbox? I'm going ice skating, too. Hope I don't fall too much or injury myself ;-; That would not be good...But I haven't ice skated since I was six years old so yea...**

**Chapter II "Mother's are Special" **

Chapter II "Mother's are Special"

The Overland Family had the same routine everyday, even when Benjamin Overland had died from being ail, Jack had been given half the chores while their Uncle Timothy would do the grown up work, plowing the fields while the twelve year old herded the animals and took them to the mountain side with his shepherds crook hanging loosely over his shoulders, while Mary stayed home and helped her Mother before going out to play with her best friend.

Jessica Overland would wake up before the crack of dawn to make breakfast, sew stockings and polish shoes, and before waking up her children she'd sit down and enjoy herself some tea in her rocking chair, lost in a day dream as she would stare out the window. After eating breakfast, she would clean the dishes with her daughter, wash the windows and mop or sweep the floors while Mary swept the porch off and dusted the fire place mantle and window sills. They were the cleaning team, as Mary had put it with a prideful smile on her face as they worked together, Mother and Daughter, who of course were extremely close to each other.

But today, when Jessica's eyes opened to the beam of light cascading over her bedroom blankets, she froze and took in a deep breath of air. Something was off, the sun light was shining brightly through the window and she heard feet scurrying outside of her bedroom door, which happened to just be a long black curtain held up by sturdy nails in the wall. It wasn't suppose to be this light out when she woke, and she wasn't tired as she usually was when she would climb out of bed to greet the cold floors…

That only meant one thing, she had slept in, and she knew her children were awake when she heard soft clattering outside her bedroom walls. Thoughts began to run through her head as she rubbed her eyes and slowly got into a sitting position.

_'Oh no, oh no! Why didn't they wake me? Why did I sleep in?'_

"Mama's awake!" she listened to the raspy whisper of her little girl, peeking through the scruffy curtains.

"Come help me, Mary!"

Of course Jack was awake, too.

She got up as soon as her daughter disappeared that instant, going out to her brothers call as the sound of clattering dishes made her run out to the small kitchen as she put her hair up into a sloppy bun and leaned onto the doorway, about to ask a simple question but was cut off with a loud laugh that filled the room with happiness.

She _couldn't_ help it!

There stood her oldest child, her son Jack, in an apron. Her apron. Mary joined in the laughter when she set a plate on the table, realizing that their mother wasn't mad about getting up late nor her children not waking her up to make breakfast. It wasn't usual for the children of the household to make food whatsoever, but today was a special day honored to their hard working mother.

They led her to her chair, bringing a small breakfast to the table while Mary went outside the door for a second to retrieve a gift both her and her older brother had collected by themselves.

"Open it up, mama!" Mary squealed as she handed it to her mother,

The box was small, long as well, and was the color of white with a brown ribbon on it. She smiled as she began to open it with both her children staring wide eyed at her to see her reaction, and when she let out tears of joy and a wide smile they both hugged her as she stared at the present with wide brown eyes.

It was a black and white picture, with a woman and a man holding a bundle of blankets while their son stood in front of the father, and though it took a long time for pictures to frame he smiled along with the woman and man.

"Overland Family" was written in ink on the back of the carved frame when she turned it over, a poem written about family on the back.

_My mother is a special part_  
_Of all that's cherished in my heart,_  
_She is my pearl, my soul, my mate;_  
_She is the one to make life great._  
_She is an angel without the wings,_  
_Who makes life special with the littlest things,_

_Whenever I'm in need of love,_  
_She is there from the heavens above;_  
_Whenever I'm in need of a shoulder,_  
_There's no one as devoted as my mother._

_Her presence and love have always been there,_  
_Everything in her nature is to only care._  
_With every soft hug and kiss_  
_The world seems more beautiful and blessed._

_I'm sorry for all the times I caused you pain,_  
_But after these brief storms my love still remains._  
_I love you so much,_  
_I will love you forever-_  
_I wrote your name on my heart_  
_And it will stay there forever, and ever…_

She smiled as she put down the frame, hugging her children once more with fresh tears in her eyes.

**Okay...wow...Worst chapter ever... ;-; I'm sorry, I promise to do better next time and right now I feel like shite... **

**Source(s): To My Dearest Mother, Mothers Day Poem**

** poem/to-my-dearest-mother#ixzz2kkzZVxR9 **

**#FamilyFriendPoems**


	3. Snow Storm Part I

**A/N: Just going to continue with the Authors Notes. Here is part one of "Snow Storm" for Chapter 3. Once again, I seem to be loosing ideas and I need some requests. I wanted snow, and was think of snowing all day and here is this chapter...  
**

**Update next Sunday. :) No more Fridays, it's too stressful with all these project due these four weeks. :/ **

Chapter III "Snow Storm I"

Miss Benson looked upon her small classroom, pushing up her wire rimmed glasses as she adjusted her white wool shawl and examined the small room full of children, young and old. She let out a small smile as she watched them work on their small projects, which happened to be Christmas gifts for their parents as Christmas was coming up in two more weeks. Looking out the window, she examined the heavy snowflakes falling upon the blanketed ground and covering the tree branches with a thin sheet of ice.

She sighed, looking once again over to the students of the small building before she stood up and straightened out her long sleeves. Some children looked up at her as her wooden chair creaked from being reveled of the small weight, "Children, attention please." and right away all the girls and boys of the room looked up upon their teacher and stopped their work as to pay close attention to their teachers announcement.

"It's snowing out, as you all now." she smiled, all children seemed to jump from their seats, all of them loving the snow that brought them joy of sledding, snow ball fights and of course, ice skating at the lake with their friends and family, "Take your work home and finish it there. You can take some supplies, as long as you return them of course. I'm dismissing you early so you can all enjoy the snow before we get a heavy storm." she mumbled out almost too fast, seeing as she knew the children would all rush out once she said the word 'dismissed early' and didn't bother to scold them as all jumped from their benches and went to grab their overcoats bonnets and hats.

Jackson Overland smiled up at Miss Benson, everyone liked her and thought she was the best school teacher ever to put her feet on the floorboards and enter through the heavy wooden doors. She was nice, though of course she would scold them from time to time if they began to goof off or talk too loud, but she was nice nonetheless and always had fun projects for them. Jacks sister came over to him as he packed up his stuff, Mary settling down their lunch pail, which they both shared, onto the desk and smiling with her white flash of teeth as her best friend, a blonde girl named Anna, and her brother, Thomas ran over as well while buttoning up their coats and pulling on their wool mittens.

"Can we please go sledding, Jack!?" all shouted in unison, jumping up and down as he smiled and pulled on his brown overcoat

"You still have those old sleds right, Thomas?"

"Yes! Our Pa just made new ones that we can share!"

"Ya! We...We can...can sled at that old farm up hill!" Maryam cried out, her bright hazel eyes gleaming with joy as she pulled on her warm bonnet and overcoat, on which her mother gave her and was a little too big, as well as her mittens before grabbing her brothers hand and the pail before they exited the building, saying a good bye and a thanks to Miss Benson as she erased the school bored with a large block of cloth.

"Be careful children!"

~15 Minutes Later~

The old building creaked in the strong wind as four children made their way up the hill and passed the building and old farm house, giggling and throwing snowballs on the way up while two male figures pulled heavy sleds behind them on a strong rope.

"How about Maryam and Anna race against us, Jackson." Thomas suggested as they arrived at the top of the hill, overlooking the woods and large clearing, some smoke coming from the woods as chimneys of the village houses kept the homes of families warm from the nipping cold weather.

"But I want to go with Jack!" Mary complained aloud, immediately latching onto his brothers arm

"I'll sled with you next, Mary. You sled with Anna." he said, smiling brightly down upon his sister as she slowly let go of his arm when her friend pulled her over onto the small sled, forcing her to sit down as they both began to giggle for an unknown reason, Maryam's face brightened as they whispered into each others ears and she didn't seem to be bothered know by the fact she was going against her brother.

"Whoever looses has to do their siblings chores!" Anna blurted out two the two boys, smirking as she had a feeling they would win this one as they both were light weight and had the smallest sled while the boys were heavier and had a large bulky sled that would fit both of them on.

"No! That won't be far!" Thomas shouted at his sister, Jack immediately shouting at both of them to stop before Anna could utter a single word back to her brother, "Let's just do this for fun, okay? No fighting, please?" Jack spoke out, hugging his arms as he sat down on the sled and nodded his head for Thomas to sit down in front of him as he grabbed the thick rope that would help control the sled.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go! I wanna sled!" Mary yelped out, pulling her friend onto the sled in front of her as they raced down the hill, going first and shocking both the boys before they kicked off and began to chase after them.

**End. I'll write part II tomorrow and post it...This was an edit...**


End file.
